


Care

by rainbowconnection



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Be gentle, F/F, Femslash, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonexplicit, but probably not, i might continue this, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowconnection/pseuds/rainbowconnection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona responds quite differently to Jasmine's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

That motherfucker!

Fiona had tried and tried to get over Steve.

She had fucked around and cried into her pillow and took jobs she didn’t want- for this lying piece of shit?!

He’d lied to her face about his entire motherfucking life, and he expected her to just get over it.

Fuck him, she brooded. I never needed him. I never even loved him- not Jimmy. I loved Steve- a lie, an, imaginary friend, a blatant betrayal of everything I ever gave him. She felt tears rimming her eyes, but she blinked them away. She couldn’t cry, not now, not here, not ever, not over him.

Never again.

She saw Jasmine walking over, too high to see where she was going. Her head up in the clouds, as per usual. As if her husband would never figure out where she was all those nights he slept in a cold bed. But Jasmine was talking and rubbing her arms and Fiona figured she should start listening.

“You deserve to have someone treat you like a queen,” whispered Jasmine, taking Fiona’s face gently in her hands and pulling Fiona’s lips towards hers.

Fiona’s brain short circuited. She stood there just gaping like a fish for moments-days-weeks-too long and Jasmine was pulling back, why does she keep rambling-

“I’m sorry, I completely misread that didn’t I? Shouldn’t have done that, I’m high and drunk and-” 

Fiona decided she had had just about enough enough of talking.

She crushed her lips against Jasmine’s, wound her fingers in her hair, and forgot about herself. Fiona needed this, needed it like she needed blood in her veins and air in her lungs.

She could forget all about her heartbreak, her responsibilities, the crushing weight of her entire life on her shoulders, even if it was just for a minute.

She couldn’t tell whether she was more exhilarated or terrified.

She decided she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Concrit welcome!


End file.
